Distant Fields
by WinterRaineeDay
Summary: His life once filled of nothing but the music he loves. His hatred towards music began to deepen after the one he loves, left without a word. It remains the same until everything turns 360 degrees for him as life puts him to test. To survive or to die. With every ounce of strength he has inside him, he held onto 'HOPE'.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

In the centre of the city, where the Tokyo Dome proudly stood as the largest and renowned dome in Japan, but not many performers were able to perform there. However, in the midst of winter, a certain band has been chosen to perform their final concert in that vicinity.

The voice of the vocalist, resonates crystal clear through out the dome as his left hand on the guitar, followed the rhythm of the drums without fail. His sweat trickles down his neckline as he sang.

**"I want to touch I want to touch those soft hands of yours once more!"** he bit his lower lip as he began to feel light headed by the stage lights shone towards him.

He stood to his ground, not falling behind the rhythm, **"I wonder if you're so lonely by yourself in front of that new door that you'd rather want to die?" **

He took a quick deep breathe before continuing, **"Even so, I will still like you! No matter how what kind of sullied future faces you I won't mind it."** Inwardly, he tries his hardest to hide the pain behind his smiling face.

**"Hey, I am here no matter how small my existence is to you, even if the faults that you committed ends up stabbing me to death."** giving the last verse of the song, his best as his chest tightens on each second.

**"I'm right here for you."** the song slowly ends.

He grimaced as he looked up into the sky. His heart felt content. The best feeling he ever felt as he listens to his audience cheers. Then, he shifts his gaze to the side, where the entrance of the backstage was. There, stood the one he cherished the most, his unrequited love.

He forced a smile, "Yona..." he mumbles before his vision went dark.

**"HAK!"**

* * *

I am getting tired of writing only KNB based books. Created for the love towards Hak and Yona. Sometimes, I feel sorry for Hak. He deserve more than an unrequited love. Akatsuki no Yona fans, look forward for romance slash angst book , from yours truly! Don't forget to review/fav/follow !

Song in the chapter is a cover song by RIB - Sarishinohara. You can check it out in the media

Also, I have trouble finding family names for the characters , Hak and Yona. Suggestion anyone?


	2. Chapter 1: Haku

Thank you for the support ya guys gave. It is the first time I strayed off the path of Kuroko no Basket and wrote something for other animes. I am much appreciated if you would support this fic by reviewing, following and favoriting it! Also, the words in bold are verse from songs. ^^

Enjoy reading!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Haku**

**.**  
**.**

**"Music is what feelings sounds like." - Anonymous**

.  
.

**[ Zedd Medley by Kurt Schneider]**

The gentle melody of the grand piano resonates beautifully in the room. A teen, whose hair and eyes are as black as the jet black grand piano, which his hands gracefully played on the keys.

While a girl, whose long wavy locks are the color of the magenta dawn, with her eyes closed, stood beside him, listening to the beautiful rhythm of the beautiful instrument.

Her gentle voice began to flow into the tune, **"Hot dive into frozen waves where the past comes back to life, if I fear for the selfish pain, it was worth it every time..."** she opens her violet orbs as she shifts her gaze to her dear friend.

**"'Cause we both know what we'll choose ... if you pull, then I'll push too deep ..."** then, he looked at her as he smiled.

**"And I will find you..."** the two sang in a harmonious melody, before the crimson haired girl continued singing , "If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?"

The boy followed in , **"If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?"** as the gentle tune of the piano filled the library.

Then, his voice pressed on the note, **"Why are you my clarity?!"** his note stopped on a full-stop as he continued, "Are you gonna stay the night?"

It was a hidden conversation, conveyed through the song as they sang together, "Doesn't mean we're bound for life." She sang. Both of their eyes met one another as they sang the last verse.

**"I will find you..."**

It was the last time they sang together before she left Japan without a word. The song forever lost its life.

So is his love...

**.**

**.**

"Come on, just give the band a chance. We've been searching for a composer for them, but not a single good composer comes into list." the obnaxious blond haired man chased after the taller raven haired man who ignored bits of his pleading.

He halt in front of the elevator as he continued to ignore the desperate manager. As soon as the door open, he enters and pressed the lounge floor. He turns around, "No thanks, Hande-san but it's just like what I've said to the Director, I'm no longer a composer nor interested in the music industry." as the door was about to shut close.

He looked at the manager, "I'm just Son Haku."

**...**

The blond haired manager sighed as he dragged himself back to his office. One of his newly appointed assistant, Tae -Yeon, approached him with a cup of coffee in his hands, "Hande-san." he paused a moment as the manager accepted the coffee, which he quickly took a sip.

"Hmm?" Hande hummed.

* * *

Haku passed by the information desks of the agency when someone walked pass him. His face remains stoic through out the time, ignoring the gaze he unintentionally caught.

She tapped the shoulder of her manager, "Min-Soo, who's that?" the brown haired manger followed the singer's line of sight.

"Ah, that person." the lady by the counter interrupt, "He had a meeting with the Director earlier, before your arrival but from the look of it, the meeting has been cut short." she explained.

"I see..."

Then, the lady smiled at them, "Well, the Director would be glad to receive you now." she gave them two pass before she points at the elevator, "His office is on the 6th floor, turn right and straight down the hallway, you'll find his office."

Min-Soo gratefully thanked the counter lady as he gave one access pass to the teen behind him, "Come now, we can't make the Director wait for us." he picked up his office bag and went towards the elevator while the latter was still at the counter, staring at the door where the said man has exit the building.

"Yona-chan, hurry up." quickly, she ran towards the manager, who was in the elevator already. She pants lightly, just in time before the door shut close.

"Was he someone you know?" Min-Soo asked as puts on the pass card on the girl's belt. Yona bit her lower lip. Unsure of the answer.

"I'm not sure..."

* * *

Hande continued, "That man earlier, the one you and the Director tried persuading, is not just some any normal composer, is he?" the young assistant asked as he walked towards the windows behind the manager's table as he looked outside the agency's building, looking outside where passerby walking here and there.

Hande massaged his temples, "Hmm... the word normal doesn't fit him but he is one of the rarest gems you can find laying around, without using his talents to fullest. Quite numerous numbers of giant agency has been trying to recruit him but he turned them down without giving it a thought..." then, he stared at the coffee in his cup.

"Unfortunately, he retired from the industry 5 years ago. Here." he opens a folder, containing information of the said composer.

Tae turns around as the older man shoved the folder on the table, towards him. Curious, he picked up the folder, "Unknown reasons..." he mumbles.

Hande nodded, "He's the same person who turns one of the top musician into who she is now but I also believe that the reason to his retirement was no coincidence." he sighed.

"It's truly sad, that his love towards music has died because of what happened in the past." he stands up, "Back then, he creates music with every ounce of love he has in his hearts towards them and cherished them as if it's his own life but now, he detest it with every ounce of hatred."

He noticed the said man was walking away from the building , "Only he can create such music that entranced everyone's heart." he paused.

"The renowned genius composer who disappeared 5 years ago...was him. "

* * *

Haku reached his apartment. He grabbed a cup of orange juice from his fridge before making his way to his bedroom down the hallway. Then, he abruptly stopped in front of a room - his home library. He furrowed slightly, he had forgotten to close the door before he left earlier.

He stared at the large instrument at the corner of the library. His untouched grand piano.

**.**

**.**

"Haku! Check these out! I made them on my own!" the magenta haired girl hands him a pile of music sheets. He blinks as his eyes looked at the pile of papers in his hands. Then, he eyed the girl.

"Well..." he turns from page to another. He could hear the girl shifts uncomfortably on her feet. He puts down the sheets on the top of the piano. Then, he grabbed a pencil and began jolting down some notes and circles here and there.

"It's not bad but there's parts you must fix. See here." He pointed a certain bar filled with some errors, "Instead of going higher, it should be in a lower note. It would definitely sounds weird if you try singing it." he fixed the said note as he changed it. The girl nodded as she intently listened to the taller teen.

From time to time, a ghostly smile curved on his lips as he watched his beloved childhood friend worked hard on her first piece. Usually, he wouldn't lend a hand to someone but watching her striving so hard to be better, he couldn't help but to lend a hand. Eventually, he grew fond of her but he also knew his feelings won't be return.

The only thing that connects their hearts was the gentle melody of music that resonate in their lives. One day, he must accept that, he's not the one for her.

**...**

"It's really stupid of me..." he sighed.

He didn't notice someone was behind him, "Who is?" the voice he adores so much appeared. Startled him slightly. She sat down next to him as she began unpacking the bento on her lap. He quietly watched her from the corner of his eyes , then quickly shift them away as soon as her eyes met his.

"Haku." as he turns his gaze back to her, he froze. Her face was inches away from his. The lump in his throat suddenly felt too big for him to swallow. He could smell her floral-fragrance scent as her large violet orbs looked at his.

"You're not eating lunch again." she frowned as she backed away and grabbed something, "Here ya go." she puts another bento pack onto his lap.

Then, she stuck a straw into her orange juice box, "You won't grow properly if you keep skipping meals. I also noticed that you're getting thinner." she held her chopsticks as Haku listened to her.

Haku sighed inwardly, relieved that she pulls away. His chest felt too tight, each time she's too close to him. Sometimes, it's too painful to endure.

"I just don't feel like eating." he retorted. He puts down the bento on the ground as he leans back against the tree. Closing his eyes as he folded his arms behind his back.

Then, he felt a warm and gentle palm rested on his forehead, "You do feel a little warm. You should eat a little." she shoved the bento back to him. He focused his gaze somewhere else instead of the person in front of him.

"Fine, fine, I'll eat them. Happy?" he sighed as he began munching down on the home made lunch. Then, he eyed her. She smiled at him. It was a smile, he cherished the most.

**.**

**.**

"This is ridiculous." he mumbles.

As he was about to close the door, pang of pain hit his head. The glass of orange juice slipped down his hands. He wobbles towards the wall as he leaned against it. His right hand covered his mouth as his eyes shut close. His stomach felt uncomfortable, as if he would hunch over and every bit of his lunch would come back out.

His head was spinning, it was as if someone was pounding his head against the wall. Slowly, he walked towards his bedroom, supporting himself against the wall. As soon as he reached his room, he quickly laid on the bed. His right arm rested on his forehead as his stomach began to feel better after a while.

He stared at the ceiling above him, 'What's going on with me...this is the fourth time this week.' little did he knows, his life about to change 360 degrees for him.

* * *

With that, the chapter of changes soon begin in Haku's life. Please review /support the fanfic! Thank you for reading!

Song in the chapter : **Zedd Medley by Kirt**

Until next chapter ^^


End file.
